High School Musical:Mario Version
by NaraTemari011
Summary: Mario and his friends are going to university! And they are doing the 'school' play of 'High School Musical' How it will be? Find out in here! It have 2 character from the movie. Kelsi adn Ms. Darbus. I'm very bad at summaries.R&R. MarioXPeach LuigixDaisy
1. The First Day Of University

Author's note: I am writing this fiction because if I don't, I forget that I wanted to wrote it, but my point is, that it may take some time to me to make the next chapter because I am writing 3 fanfictions at the same time. Another thing, if you don't like fics with songs of the movies "High School Musical" and "High School Musical 2" then don't read this fic! but hope you enjoy it:

Chapter 1: The First Day Of University

It was very lovely day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Our two favorite plumbers were on they're not-so-big but lovely house. They were age 20, and they were preparing for the first day of high school, tomorrow.

"Do you have everything on your backpack bro?" said Luigi to his older brother.

"Let's-a see…2 notebooks…pencils…a portfolio, just in case…a plastic eraser…Yeah I think so!" answered Mario.

-It's now 10:00pm-

"Well bro, tomorrow we are going to High School!" Luigi said.

"Yeah" Mario replied. He was thinking about someone special. Someone that he loved, but that person could NEVER know that.

"Well…good night Luigi"

"Good night bro"

-The next day-

Mario and Luigi were already awake and ready for the school. They were standing on the sidewalk waiting for the school bus. Then the school bus stopped there.

"Is this-a the bus to-a East High?" asked Mario to the school bus driver.

"Yes" he replied.

Mario and Luigi sited on a sit of the school bus. Mario was nervous. He liked that special person. But whenever he tried to talk to her, he started to sweat and go away running. That person, of course, was Princess Peach.

"L-Luigi?" Mario tried to get Luigi's attention.

Luigi paused his Ipod. "What is it bro?" he replied.

"Are you-a nervous about seeing-a Princess Daisy?" Mario asked.

Luigi couldn't talk. "Umm…well…I got to admit yes…why do you ask?" He said

Mario just looked him into the eyes. Luigi already know why he asked that. "Don't worry bro, you're gonna be all right"

They got already to school. Mario was so nervous, that his teeth were moving. Then, he and his bro found they're lockers, and go to class.

Mario entered the classroom…and there she was. Since they didn't know what class to take, they just got one for ptincipiants. That's why they are in the same class. Mario took a little air…and go to talk to her.

"Hey-a Princess! What are you doing here? I-a mean you are the Princess…you don't have-a to work" he said.

"Oh, I know, but I just want to learn something you know…just in case the castle, somehow, goes to bankrupt" she replied.

"I see…" he said and sited next to her.

"All right class!" said a teacher. "My name is Ms. Darbus and I am your teacher. First of all, I want to tell you that if you are interested in the 'School Play' you can sign up!" she said.

Then, Ms. Darbus teached a super boring class and then the bell ranged

"Are you gonna sign up Peach? I've been told that you have a great voice" Mario said.

"I don't really know…but…if you want to hear me singing, I would love to have your opinion" Peach replied.

Mario almost go away running. But he didn't. "Ok" he said

Then Peach and him goed to a hallway where there was no one. "Ok" said Peach. "Here I go"

How is Peach gonna sing? Beautiful? Horrible? Find out on the next chapter coming soon!


	2. We Got Dates!

Note: My natal language is Spanish so…if my English it's not so good…please don't blame me! And when I say school I mean university!

Glossary:

Raned: I think it's something like "running"

Hurd: I think it's from "hear"

Chapter 2: We Got Dates!

Then…Peach started singing the chorus of a really beautiful song named "You Are The Music In Me" (From High School Musical 2)

"When I hear my favorite song

I know that we belong

Oh, you are the music in me

Yeah, it's living in all of us

And it's brought us here because

You are the music in me

Na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na,

Na, na, na, na

You are the music in me" she sang.

Mario was shocked. "My god!" he tough "It's the most wonderful thing I have ever hurd"

"So…" said Peach. "What do you think?"

"Wow! Your voice is amazing" he said.

Peach giggled. "So…um…do you think I'll make it to the play?"

Mario, without thinking, he said "They should take you without even auditioning!"

They stayed silent. Mario was looking straight into Peach's eyes and so does her. Then, Mario broke the silent.

"So…Peach…what are you doing tonight?" Mario said. Mario shocked about himself asking that and almost goes away running again. But he finally had the courage to ask her out, so he was NOT gonna run away.

"Nothing…why?" Peach replied.

"Um…because……I was-a wondering…if you-a……would like to-a………go to the movies tonight" he said. He was a little timid to ask a girl out, and more if it's asking PEACH out, so he was starting to sweat.

Peach was a little nervous, too. But in the inside, she was thinking: "He finally asked me out!!!"

"I would love to!" she replied. "So..I'll see you in class and we'll talk about it"

"O…ok" he said. When Peach left, Mario screamed "YES!!!" Then he goes to Luigi to tell him about it.

-In another place-

"WHAT!!! Oh my god!" Luigi said after hearing the short story.

"It's too bad I don't have the courage to…" In that instant, Princess Daisy was walking near Luigi and herd him said "…ask Daisy out"

Daisy raned to where Luigi was. "You want to ask me out!!!" she said.

"Uh…uh…yes" replied Luigi. "YES!!!" she screamed and started to jump around the hallway. Liugi was confused. Then, Daisy stopped jumping and walked again to where Luigi was. "Um…I mean……………I would love to…so…where do you wanna go?" she said. "Um…where do YOU wanna go?" he replied.

Daisy stood thinking for a minute. Then she replied "I would love to go to dinner or something"

"Then dinner it is!" Luigi replied. "So…I will pick you up in the castle at 7:00pm?"

"Ok" she said.

Daisy raned away (to someplace else) and Mario stared at Luigi. "What???" Luigi said. "We just got our first date with the girls we like!!!" Mario said very excited. "Yeah Bro!" he replied.

-Daisy and Peach were in someplace else, like, another hallway of the school-

"Peach, at last Luigi asked me out!!!" Daisy said very excited. "Really??? Funny you should mention Mario's brother asked you out" Peach replied.

"Why" asked Daisy. "Because Mario asked me out too!" Peach said.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH" Daisy replied.

Then, the bell ranged, so Peach, Daisy, Luigi and Mario went for their "unknown" class. (Unknown because they don't know what to study). They were in the same classroom, so they entered the classroom and the teacher was not in there. Because of that, people were talking.

"So, Mario…what time are you gonna pick me up?" Peach asked.

"Well, I don't know…it depends of what movie we're gonna see…what movie do you wanna see?"

"Well, now that you mention it…I wanted to see this movie that came out five days ago…how was it's name???" she talked. "Hey, Daisy! What is the name of that movie that I wanted to see?" she asked. "Um……the one with that name?" Daisy replied. "Yes!" "Um…uh…I think it was The Day After Tomorrow!" Daisy replied.

"Yeah, that was it" Peach replied

"Ok…we'll se that one. I'll call you to tell you the times when I get home" Mario said.

"Ok, here's my phone number" Peach said and wrote her phone number in a little paper and gave it to Mario.

Finally, the teacher got into the classroom, and spoke her boring class again. Time had passed and the Ms. Darbus was finally gonna finish her class.

"I want to remember you all that tomorrow we will see how many people singed up to the Musical so…if anyone of you want to sign up…" she said and the bell ranged. "…Now's your last chance" she finished.

Peach stared at the signup list, there was only 20 people singed up. "I'm gonna sign up!" she said to Mario, as she wrote the name "Peach Toadstool" on the signup list. "Me-a too" Mario said and wrote his name too.

"Well, I got nothing to lost" Daisy said walking there and wrote her name too. "Well, I'm the one who's not singed up" said Luigi and signed up too.

Authors note: I know that there is not too much of the play (Because the fic's name is "High School Musical: Mario Version") but I think that in chapter 4 it's gonna start talking about that.


	3. The Preparation For The Dates

Chapter 3: The Dates

Mario, Daisy, Peach and Luigi went to their homes. Mario sited in front of the computer and turned it on.

"Luigi, you haven't-a told me where are you gonna take-a Daisy." Mario said entering on his user account on the computer.

"I don't really know Mario, that's why I need you to leave the computer on when you finish, ok?"

"Ok" Mario said without taking his eyes off the computer. He finally found the web page, and he checked the hours. Then he called Peach.

-In Peach's castle-

Peach was in her room with Daisy talking about their dates. Peach, of course, was waiting for Mario's call.

"So, where do you think Luigi will take me?" Daisy said.

"I don't know. He could take you to anywhere, I mean, if you're just going to eat" Peach replied. Finally, she hurd her cell phone ringing. "I'm sure that's Mario calling" she said.

"You gave him your phone number…already?" Daisy said.

"Yes, so…you know, he can tell me what time is the movie" Peach said looking for the phone.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihgt" Daisy replied staring at Peach.

"What!?" Peach replied still looking for the phone. "Please, don't hang up!" she tough.

"Here you are!" Peach said and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Peach?"

"Yes"

"Look, I got the-a times. There is one at 6:35pm, one at 8:00pm and one at "midnight" at 11:30pm……So, when do you wanna go?"

"Um…let me think" Peach said. "6:35pm it's too soon, but 11:30pm it's too late. So we'll go at 8:00pm, ok?" Peach said.

"Ok, so, I'll buy the tickets online and pick you up at 7:30. Ok?"

"Ok, well, se you here"

"Ok, bye Peach"

"Bye" Peach ended and hung up the phone.

"You know? Mario is a little timid, but when he was a teenager, he was WAY more timid!" Peach said.

"Yeah!" replied Daisy.

-Back at Mario's House-

Mario looked at one clock that was hanging in his side. It said 4:35pm

"Hey bro, do you finished up with the computer?" Luigi asked

"Yes-a Luigi" he replied, heading to the door.

"I'm gonna take a walk" Mario said.

"Ok, but take your watch, just in case time flies by!" Luigi said and handed a watch to Mario. "Ok, thanks" Mario said and exited the house. Luigi just entered to his user account and looked for a web page that tells him the restaurants on the Mushroom Kingdom.

Mario needed to think. That's why he goes to walk. But he found a bench near the park he was and sited in there.

"This-a date……it is……just too soon" he though. "But…" he was starting to smile "…this is all I've ever wanted. All I ever wanted was the courage to ask her out, and now that I did, I'm not gonna fail on her……or me"

Mario was thinking about so many things. And because of that, when he looked at his watch…

"Oh, my god!" he said. "6:10pm already! I gotta go home to get ready…I mean…by the time-a I get home it will almost be 6:30pm!"

Mario started to walk to home, and at that moment, Luigi was calling him. So, he answered the phone.

"Hey bro, where are you? It's already 6:10pm" Luigi said on the phone.

"I know, I'm already coming back."

"Ok, bye bro" Luigi said and hung up.

-In Peach's castle-

Peach was still talking in her room with Daisy. But she didn't took her eyes off the cell phone (looking at what time it was)

"Peach, could you please, pay attention?" Daisy said.

"I'm listening, it's just that……………"

"You are nervous……aren't you?" Daisy replied

"Yes. I mean, if Toadsworth know about this…then I'm dead!" Peach said

"I know. But Toadsworth it's NOT…the boss of you!" Daisy said a little angry.

"I know but…" Peach said and got interrupted by the cellphone. "Finally!" she said.

"Finally what?" Daisy asked.

"Finally It's 6:30pm!" replied Peach excited, and turning off the alarm.

"It's 6:30pm!!! Already!!! I though it was 6:00pm!!! Oh my god I gotta go get myself ready!!!!!!" Daisy said and runned out of the room.

"She's crazy!" Peach though and go away too to get herself ready.

Sorry this chapter end here but I'm all out of ideas for now…I just gotta see some romantic movie to get me inspiration hahaha. Well, like, in 3 hours my inspiration gets back so I continue it later. Bye!


	4. The Dates

Author's Note: I was reading on Chapter 1 ten minutes ago, and I noticed that on the first paragraph it says: "Our two favorite plumbers were on they're not-so-big but lovely house. They were age 20, and they were preparing for the first day of high school, tomorrow." And then, when Mario Bros. Where talking (at 10:00pm) it said ""Well bro, tomorrow we are going to High School!" Luigi said." But we ALL know that it was their first day on university!

Chapter 4: The Dates (at last!!!)

Peach was getting ready when her bathtub phone (that's right, her bathtub, in my imagination, has a phone) ranged. "Hello?" Peach said wondering who would call her on her bathtub phone.

"Peach?" Daisy said

"Oh, it's you" Peach said in sort-of-a-kind of relief. "What is it Daisy?"

"Peach, I'm really in a hurry and I can't find anything! Do you know where my shoes are?" Daisy said.

"Under your bed"

"Where is my collar?"

"In MY jewelry box"

"Where the dress I'm gonna wear?"

"Daisy!!!" Peach said a little annoyed "Please, calm down. You know where that stuff is, you are just nervous" she said

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No…I'm not!"

"Yes…you are!"

"NO I'M NOOOOOT!!!!!!!!!"

"OKAY YOU ARE NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Peach said very annoyed and hanged up the phone. "Man, and then she says I am nervous!"

It was 6:45pm and Daisy was running around the castle looking for her earrings and her make-up stuff. Peach was still taking her bath, because, she was washing her hair. But she was almost done when she started thinking:

"What if he tries to do a move? Or kiss me?!" she tough.

Then, she snapped out of it. She got out of the bathtub to get finally ready.

-At Mario's place-

Mario was getting ready, nothing special, just a polo shirt with some jeans and his usual red hat with the "M" (DUH! It's not gonna say "L"). Luigi was also getting ready but he was a little more handsome because he was gonna take Daisy out to a fancy restaurant.

"Hey bro" he said. "Remember that tomorrow we have to go to the part-time job we got at the mini-market" Luigi reminded to Mario.

"Okay" he replied

Then, the time finally came. Luigi picked up Daisy and Mario picked up Peach.

"Um…sorry I didn't got here on time" Luigi said, noticing that the clock said '7:30pm'

"It's no big deal, really. Believe me, if you had got here on time, you had to wait for me because I wasn't ready" Daisy replied with a smile.

They got to a restaurant named 'Forever Fancy'. "Wow Luigi! Forever Fancy! I wanted to come here since I was 15 but Toadsworth wouldn't let me!" Daisy said

"Well, tonight we don't have Toadsworth" Luigi said opening Daisy's door. "Thank you" she said.

-At the same time, on the teather-

Mario and Peach walked to the ticket counter. "I have-a two thickets separated" Mario said and the ticket person gave Mario the tickets. Mario and Peach walked into the room and the movie was about to start.

-It's the next day now (Tuesday)-

Mario, Peach, Luigi, Daisy and all their classmates were at the auditions for the school play. There was 55 persons who singed-up but there was already 2 left. Of course, they were Mario and Peach.

""Who's next?" Ms. Darbus said. "Well, that's-a me!" Mario replied and got 'onstage'.

"What are you gonna do?" Ms Darbus said.

"Um…uh…I haven't thought-a about that!" he replied.

"Well, why don't you…uh…" Ms. Darbus said thinking about something. "I got it! Sing 'What I've Been Looking For', the reprise, with Peach" she said.

"WHAT!" Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy said at the same time.

"Well, that's the only thing that comes to my mind…" Ms Darbus said.

"I don't think that Peach knows how to sing" Luigi said annoyed.

"Yeah!" Peach said. "Hey!!! I know how to sing!!!"

"Oh yeah? Well sing then!" Luigi replied.

Ms. Darbus give the signal to Kelsi (the pianist) to play the music and Mario and Peach started to sing.

"It's hard to believe  
that I couldn't see  
you were always there besides me" Mario started a little nervous

"Tough I was alone  
With no one to hold  
but you were always there beside me" Peach continued.

"This feeling's like no other  
I want you to know

That I never had someone  
that knows me like you do  
the way you do"

That I never had someone  
that's good for me as you  
no one like you

So lonely before  
I finally found  
what I've been looking for" They sanged together

Ms. Darbus was crying (kidding!) Kelsi was almost mouth-opened.

"Anyone who want to sign up at the last minute? No one? Ok we're good!" Ms. Darbus said. "The roles are gonna be up tomorrow, I guess" she said.

Note: Sorry I couldn't wrote the dates more good but I just don't know how to write it! Hope you readers forgive me!


	5. Going To Rehears

Chapter 5: Going to rehears

They FINALLY exited the theater. Peach was so freaked out about what she just did.

"Are-a you okay, Princess?" Mario said to her.

"I think so" she replied.

So…all the day of university went out just auditioning for the play. Then, we can se the Mario Bros. Talking in they're house.

"I don't-a know why-a I even auditioned for-a that stupid play, anyway!" Mario said to his younger brother.

"Me either!"

"But I just got out of control. My body moved alone to sing-up to that"

"Me too!"

"But I just got lost on her beautiful blue eyes!" Mario said a little romantic.

"Me too!"

"…………LUIGI!" Mario looked at Luigi who was playing the Nintendo Wii and was out of the planet earth (haha)

"Wait a minute bro, I'm creating a Sim on 'My Sims'! I just bough it!"

Mario sighted. "I'm hungry!" he said. "Me too! Let's go to the kitchen and see what we find!" Luigi said pausing the game.

"NOW you pause the game!" Mario tough and walked to the kitchen.

After that they did the usual, take a shower and go to bed. The next day they watched as Princess Peach stared really close to the roles of the play. Mario walked to her.

"What's-a wrong, Princess?" Mario said.

Peach didn't answer, she just pointed to the results. Mario started reading, when he suddenly, at the bottom, found the six lead roles:

Mario Mario: Troy Bolton

Princess Peach Toadstool: Gabriella Montez

Princess Daisy Toadstool: Sharpay Evans, Taylor McKessie

Luigi Mario: Ryan Evans, Chad Danforth

"Oh my god! We-a got the lead-a roles!!!!" Mario said jumping happily.

"Uh---uh…that's. That's great!" she replied a little better.

"Well, I-a better get going! See ya in-a class Princess" Mario said.

"Yeah, see ya" she replied as Mario walked away.

The Princess wasn't expecting getting the lead role. And she knowed that she wasn't hoping to be Gabriella. Then, Daisy and Luigi were walking laughing in the hallway and looked to the roles.

"Peach, you are playing Gabriella!" Daisy said.

"I know…"

"And look Daisy! We got 2 roles!!!" Luigi said. "REALLY???!!!" Daisy replied and looked at Luigi and her on the role list. "YAY!!!!!" she said and started jumping around the hallway with Luigi, holding hands.

Luigi though he was in paradise. But then he snaped out of it knowing that it was just a friend's thing.

The bell ranged and everyone went to class. Then, Ms Darbus teached her super boooooooooring class. Then, it was finally lunch brake. Mario and Luigi sited in another table because Peach wanted to talk with Daisy.

"…………I wasn't expecting that!" Peach said.

"It'll be just fine! Just…just………see the movie again, very carefully, and then when we rehears, you already know a little" Daisy said.

"I guess it's no big deal at all" she said. Then they continued eating. After the lunch break the bell ranged again. They all, once again, went to the rest of Ms. Darbus SUPER EXTRA ULTRA MEGA BOOOOOOOOORING CLASS!!!!!!

"………and may I remind you all who signed up for the play, that the first audition it's nor, after class" Ms. Darbus said. "I think I mentioned that yesterday!"

The bell ranged……again. And all the people who auditioned were going to the backstage side of the theater. "Well, let's get this started! Everyone, come here to get your plots!" Ms Darbus said.

Note: I'm doing another fic called 'Royal Plumbers'. Pleas read it! It has nothing to do with High School Musical!


	6. Time to shine

Chapter 6: Time To Shine (part 1)

Everybody walked to Ms. Darbus to get their plots. "Okay, so now hat you have your plots, lets get to rehears!" Ms Darbus said.

One week later, it was opening night. Everyone was a little freaked, but the 2 persons more freaked out were, of course, Mario and Peach.

"Well, this is it! The official ruin of my life!" Peach said.

"Of course it isn't" Mario said. Then it was time to get onstage.

-This part contents scenes from the movie-

'Troy' and 'Gabriella' were at the cristmas party. Gabriella was reading a book and Troy was just standing around there. Then, a guy told Troy to sing and got Gabriella to join him.

They had to sing 'Start of Something New'

"Troy: Livin' in my own world

Didn't understand

That anything can happen

When you take a chance

Gabriella: I never believed in

What I couldn't see

I never opened my heart

To all the possibilities

Both: I know…

Gabriella: That something has changed

Both: Never felt this way

Gabriella: And right here tonight

Both: This could be the…

CHORUS

Both: Start of something new

Gabriella: It feels so right

Both: To be here with you…oh

And now…lookin' in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of something new

Troy: Now who'd of ever thought that

Both: We'd both be here tonight…yeah

Gabriella: The world looks so much brighter

Both: With you by my side

I know…that something has changed

Never felt this way

I know it's for real

This could be the…

CHORUS

Both: Start of something new

It feels so right to be here with you…oh

And now…lookin' in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of something new

Troy: I never knew that it could happen

Till it happened to me

Both: I didn't know it before but now

It's easy to see

CHORUS

Both: It's the start of something new

It feels so right to be here with you…oh

And now…lookin' in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of something new

(repeat 2x then fade)"

Sorry about this chapter, its too short, but it'n not the last chapter!

Author's note: This fic WILL have a sequel called 'High School Musical 2:Mario Version'


	7. We like each other, finally

OK This is the last chapter. It's short and the most lame chapter of all the fics I have ever written! I can't write all the movie so…anyway! I'm too busy with my other fics so I'm gonna end this one…to start another! It's just that I have so many ideas…anywar! Here's the lame chapter.

Chapter 7: We love each other, finally

-OK, this is the lame part: Imagine the rest of the movie but with Mario as Troy, Peach as Gabriella, Daisy as Sharpay and Taylor and Luigi as Ryan Evans and Chad-

Everyone has just finished up the play and the crowd was wild! Peach was amazed to see that. Everyone went backstage to get back to their clothes and go home.

Mario walked to Peach with a blushed face. "OK Mario, do it I beg you!"

"You can't beg me! I'm me!"

"Oh shut up me!" he said loud.

"Um…are you ok swee-" she said and covered his mouth blushing too.

"Uh…Peach?"

"Yes?"

"Would you……be…my-"

"YES!" Peach said.

"Huh? But how did you know that I was gonna ask you-"

Peach didn't let Mario finish and kissed him.

"Hey, uh, wanna hang out again?" Luigi asked Daisy.

"Of course!" she replied and they exited.

OK, so this is lame, I know. And Luigi and Daisy didn't got to be a couple. But in the secuel (wich, I think, it will take a loooong time to come), they will. You'll have towait. And I promise that I'll try to make it a LOT better than this!


End file.
